I Still Care
by Thoughts of She
Summary: People just don't care about one another like they used to, but Anna seems to be one of the few who do. Encountering a woman in need, she'll experience that strangers need love too.


**A/N: AU. Make sure to keep an open mind when reading AU people or you'll be stuck reading the same old prompt of Elsa feeling like she's disgusting for wanting her little sister and then like she's taken advantage of her once she finally gets some. Though, I always did like when Anna comes around and assures her otherwise…anyways, Elsanna. Not siblings. I own nothing.**

 **XxX**

I tightened my arm around my torso trying to keep as much body heat in and the cold winter chill out as I ventured the short distance to my apartment's trash enclosure. It wasn't a long way, but the biting cold made the walk feel more like a journey than a quick trash trip. I glanced around, always aware of my surroundings, and hurried the rest of the way to the metal bins. Even in the upscale, gated apartments I lived in alone, I certainly knew better than to let my guard down even though the sun was just setting and nightfall had yet to take over. Reaching the already opened enclosure, I gave a quick swing to the medium sized trash bag in my hand before tossing it into the tall, wide bin. Evidently, I really needed to work on my aim because the glass in the bag clipped the edge of the bin and I heard it shatter before falling the rest of the way into the pile. Good enough.

"Ow!"

The sudden personification from the metal bin startled me enough to cause a short, high pitched shriek to project from my throat and my heart to nearly climb out the same way. I grabbed at my chest, now more confused than actually afraid, before taking a deep breath to calm myself back to a pragmatic state. After the initial fright had passed, I strained my ears and focused enough to hear the slight muttering of what sounded like a young woman, though, I couldn't make out the words. I was unsure if I should call out to make sure the thought to be woman was alright or to just leave seeing as how normally people don't reside in trash bins. After a few seconds, I reluctantly decided on the former and spoke out to the unseen girl.

"I'm terribly sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you. Are you alright?" I took a few cautious steps back as I waited for any reply from the stranger and after hearing nothing in return, I couldn't decipher if it meant to leave the girl alone or possibly check on her considering a couple glass bottles occupied the shard infested trash bag I threw apparently directly onto the unfortunate woman.

Deciding, I waited, glanced around before letting out an exasperated sigh, and slowly walked towards the metal bin knowing I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the girl inside was struck unconscious or dead and the trash truck disposed of my victim the next morning unbeknownst to the both of us.

Sometimes my mind went straight to the worst case scenarios.

Daintily placing my fingertips on the edge of the half full bin to help look over into the trash, I raised myself onto my toes in hopes that I would be tall enough to not have to leap onto the edge to get a good look. My teal green eyes peered slowly just over the edge and, to my pleasant yet frightening surprise, were met, just inches away, with the most gorgeous pair of icy irises I had ever laid my eyes on. For a split second, I had forgotten my surroundings and felt helplessly drawn into the cool, blue orbs so close to my own. Though, in that same moment, my mind snapped back into reality and I recoiled back in need of much distance between us.

Neither of us screamed, but only gave slight gasps at the unexpected, foreshortened encounter. With the space now between us, I made a quick survey of the half hidden girl. Visible from her waist up, I could see she seemed to be at most a few years older than myself. She appeared to have unkempt blonde, no, platinum blonde hair that sprawled down her back freely and wore a black, slightly stained hoodie that was clearly too large for her petite frame. Small amounts of dirt dusted her skin more on her bare hands than her face, but the speckles of dirt gave her skin an unpleasant, almost darker, tan. Above all, however, the meant to be vibrant young woman's face looked exhausted. More tired than I had every seen on a young, beautiful woman ever before in her life. Heavy bags dwelled under her eyes as if they hadn't left in weeks and a dark rim plagued both orbits. I couldn't help but pity the blonde and her lackluster appearance. She seemed much too young to be going through such hardship and the thought of it all tugged at my heartstrings.

Yet, those ocean blue eyes that stared down at me were fully alive and I stared back. Drawn into them and the only recognizable life left in the girl.

The brief moment to collect ourselves had past and the stranger spoke first.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I waited until I thought you had left. Oh, I mean-" I noted the red blush spread across the young woman's lightly freckled, dusty cheeks and she cupped a hand over her mouth at her Freudian slip.

Even with the peculiar passing moments, I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips at the embarrassed blonde and her unintentional honesty. "It's okay, I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Did I hurt you?"

Subconsciously, the stranger raised a hand to the wound on her forehead where she was accidentally struck and grimaced at the pain. Perhaps she hadn't realized it when it happened, but in the moments from which the bag landed on her to now, a small stream of blood had began a path down the side of her face.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" Guilt wasted no time constricting my chest as it was expressed through my visage of concern and worry. The heavy feeling trounced me even knowing it was accidental.

The blonde pulled her hand from her wound and looked at her red stained fingertips. "Oh, I suppose I am." Right away, I began to apologize profusely but was quickly halted by soiled hands. "It's okay! I know it wasn't intentional. You obviously didn't know I was even in here. Don't feel guilty, please. I'm fine, okay?"

At the reassuring tone of the woman's voice, I ceased my apologies but couldn't wipe the look of culpability off my face. I didn't actually think she was going to be hurt when I asked. I figured a small "I'm fine" followed by an apology from me would be it and I'd be back inside thinking of why the girl was in the bin and how she entered the front gates in the first place before settling into a movie under the blankets with some chocolate ice cream after dinner. Not have her actually be bleeding from a gash deep enough to cause a small stream down her face.

A slightly awkward silence passed between us as I kept my eyes on the stranger for any signs of greater pain while the other held the stare apparently not really knowing what else to do. Seconds passed before I finally spoke. Well, more like my heart cleared a hidden path and spoke for me because my mind was frantically waving the red flags and throwing up the red hexagons to thwart the next words that escaped my mouth.

"Let me help you.. I have a first aid kit inside my home." I could only disregard any mild mental warnings from there on out. My guilt had won. The stranger opened her mouth to swiftly reject as she shook her head quickly, but didn't get the chance to speak as it appeared a sharp pain coursed through her skull at the gyration. All she could do was hold her head and groan in discomfort. "Are you alright?!"

Appearing a little lightheaded, the girl closed her eyes and reached for the edge of the bin to steady herself, but we were both surprised to feel a hand holding hers in guidance. It was nothing more than habitual to try and catch a falling object, but my stunned body only remained rigid for a fraction of a second before succumbing to the fact that our hands were, indeed, colligated and, more than that, fit rather well. I looked up from our hands as she opened her eyes in mild shock at the sudden contact but calmed the moment her eyes landed on mine focusing so intently on her. She didn't seem frightened in the least, but worried. Yet, about what I couldn't say. "You don't look well. Please, let me help you." A unexplainable urge to alleviate this girl churned in my chest and I repeated myself, trying my best to keep my voice genuine. I watched as it rang in her ears as she contemplated on taking my sudden offer. I almost scoffed at my trust and how easily she could take advantage of the proposal, get me alone, and rob me or worse. But something about this girl told me she was the farthest thing from that kind of person. Though, she had to put trust in me, as well, to accept.

Still. Was my responsibility in this as much as I was making it out to be?

Soon again, my offer was declined a second time, this time without a vigorous shake off the head, and an unclean hand pulled away gently from mine making me clearly dissatisfied about the second refusal. Oddly enough however, right away, a strange feeling like I had suddenly lost something hit me and I almost went to retrieve the blonde's hand that still lingered in close proximity to mine, but resisted the odd impulse. Though, I couldn't resist my mouth speaking before my mind..

"My name is Anna!" The stranger stood still for a moment, staring down at the me after suddenly blurting out my unwarranted introduction. I hadn't meant to speak so loudly, but it got her attention. "I'm allergic to cats, but I can't have a dog, so I have a goldfish I named Goldeen. I've been trying to learn French, it being the language of love and all, and I'm a pretty horrible cook. My mother is literally ashamed. Um, I absolutely love Disney movies; though, I keep that to myself considering I am nearly twenty...Oh and I love chocolate, way too much for my own good."

A blank stare occupied the blonde's face for the entire, groundless monologue until the mention of the sweets. "I love chocolate too." A silent smile exchanged between us momentarily before it fell and the bleeding girl remembered all the other odd bits of information. "But why tell me all of this?"

I only shrugged my shoulders with a weak smile. "I have a theory on why you don't want to accept my offer and I'm testing it now. It's just... I don't want you feeling burdensome taking help from a stranger. I want you feeling comfortable taking help from a friend."

More silence. She blinked a few times and I adjusted my footing awkwardly awaiting any reply at all and when none came, I nearly turned around in embarrassment of being wrong before, finally, a smile snuck onto her lips, but didn't fully bloom.

"I'm Elsa... and my favorite color is blue." Her words were soft, but I could hear them growing more comfortable with every word. I waited for more, but accepted what she gave after a few silent seconds.

Hearing the small bit of Elsa's color preference put a smile on my face, regardless that it was singular. It wasn't much to go on in hopes to gain her trust, however, so I said the first complimentary thing that came to mind. "Your name is beautiful, Elsa." After my words left my mouth, I could see how that might harm my aim in aiding her, so I hurried and conjured my best charming smile up at the blonde who became flushed ever so slightly.

I watched her nervously smile back and she must have felt to return the comment. "Yours is very nice, too, Anna." Knowing mine didn't have the same feel on the tongue, I thanked her anyways for the compliment and tried to move past this backtracking moment. It was time to get to the point.

Bringing myself to the edge of the bin, I stepped as close as I could and held my hands up as to help guide down the girl that still kept her distance inside the bin. I was surprised Elsa was even still in there and questioned silently why she didn't mind being in there to begin with, but quickly changed my thought process as to not judge my new acquaintance. I was sure she had her reasons. "You can't go around ignoring a cut like that."

Finally, Elsa looked around, noting her surroundings, before sighing and giving in to my dyed-in-the-wool determination. Subtly nodding her head agreement, she grabbed my raised hands and I couldn't help but let a vibrant and relieved smile shine on my face that only grew wider when she reciprocated mine. With slight struggle but gracious help, she lifted her legs over the bin and landed unsteadily onto the ground nearly falling from the short drop.

I wrapped an arm securely around Elsa's waist in support. "I got you." With my hand around the girl's side and the other griping her own, I could feel the slightly protruding ribs even through the multiple layers of clothes. It caused a small ache in my chest but I neither voiced my finding nor let it show on my face. I simply smiled at Elsa, who I could see now in a closer proximity, and released her noting she was fine to walk on her own. Viewing her now, I could see Elsa was taller by a few inches, had a thinner face than once thought and the rest of her attire matched the oversized jacket she wore. Everything about her apparel was dirty, torn, and much too large. Though, again, I refrained from letting it show on my face. I refused to let the woman see I pitied her. Although, there wasn't a single doubt that Elsa already knew I did. I assumed she was used to being pitied by now along with a range of other emotions received from strangers. I had seen the unjust way some people treated transients such as Elsa.

But I couldn't help them the way I could help her now. Even if just for a moment.

I took a couple extra glances towards Elsa's face that was close to my own for the second time that evening, close enough to see the dirt in the crevasses around her eyes and the see the wince she gave from what first seemed like physical pain, but realized after she pulled away and cleared her throat that it was more emotional than anything. I suppose I wouldn't want someone seeing me so close in such a manner either.

Feeling the need to expunge the suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere, I pointed to a nearby apartment and stated it to be mine. It was nearly Christmas and I just loved the holidays, so just the other day I decorated the outside with white icicle lights, snowflakes and a wreath on my door. It wasn't much, but the little things seemed to brighten up the dull feel from the place. But what really got the blonde's attention was the red bricked fire place visible through the blinds of the sliding glass door. With this cold winter weather, I decided to light a fire.

"You have a fire burning?" I looked to my home seeing the flames burning and nodded silently not wanting to interrupt her. "I haven't sat in front of a fire since I was a girl... My father used to read to me every night in front of a fire just like that one and he always made sure there were enough marshmallows in my hot chocolate." I opened my mouth to comment but didn't seeing Elsa's eyes looking as if she had been reminiscing more to herself than actually opening up to me. Though, the small bit of her past gave me another chance at comforting her in a small way.

"I have hot chocolate, if you'd like some. You must be cold." She glanced towards me with a timid look, nodding, and I pushed a little farther. "I have plenty of those little marshmallows too." When her ears perked at that and she nodded more vigorously, I couldn't help but grin at her show of eagerness. "Great! Hot chocolate does sound pretty good right now."

I turned and began to leisurely repair towards my home hoping she would feel comfortable to follow. And, when she didn't hesitate for a moment to keep at my side, my smile grew that much bigger. She stayed close to me as we reached the doorway and I couldn't help but steal glances her way, noticing the way she seemed to huddle into herself, but perhaps it was just from the cold.

Maybe it was me, myself, that made her want to speak so freely or maybe she hadn't spoken to someone like this in a while and yearned for a conversation. Either way, Elsa began to open up and I couldn't deny it to myself how much I enjoyed listening to her voice. And when she stopped just a few steps from the door and spoke again, I found myself wanting to give the blonde every ounce of my attention.

I faced her when she spoke and, even though she glanced around in self consciousness, I held her alluring eyes. "Thank you, Anna.. for showing so much concern, I mean. It's been a long time since anyone has actually cared what happens to me. Even if it may be just from guilt, I am thankful."

When her last words left, my heart hurt. Nobody should feel like that. "It's not from guilt, Elsa. So, please don't think of it like that. There are still people out there that care and I hope you'll let me show you I'm one of them." Smiling sheepishly, she quietly nodded and I returned the motion before opening the door and stepping inside, holding my arm out for Elsa to follow before closing the door behind her.

 **XxX**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it seemed a little out of the ordinary considering people aren't usually so trusting but this is Elsanna and things are allowed to not make complete sense! :P it was actually a bit difficult getting two strangers to trust the other enough in such a short time from meeting so I apologize for any shaky moments but the next scenes I have in mind won't be so iffy. So, I hope this is worth continuing and let me know what you thought (:**


End file.
